Green Hill Academy
by Arc-Kun
Summary: Read Sonic and his crew in their School Life! (Contains Yaoi and possible R-18 Scenes)
1. Act 1

Normally, two certain hedgehogs argue most of the time. Sonic and Shadow. Both were not actually buddies, even at first sight. They mock, insult, and glare at each other frequently.

However, today is different. A huge crowd had gathered in the middle of the field, watching two hedgehogs, the dark one already had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. That's when the other blue hedgehog thought he went too far.

"Shadow, I-" the blue hedgehog tried to say something, but was immediately pushed away by none other than Rouge.

The white bat glared at the blue hedgehog, so the attention all went to them. When it did, the ebony hedgehog took the opportunity to escape.

"You went too far, Sonic," She barked, "too far."

Sonic didn't need to hear that, he already knew. The death of Maria and Gerald Robotnik, people that Shadow actually cares about, and yet he...

The crowd soon receded, Rogue left him afterwards, completing her mission.

It started off with insults, 'I shouldn't have said that.' Sonic thought, holding his head.

Soon, he re-entered the school, which was still crowded by students. He looked down, not liking what he did earlier, but while he bowed is head in shame, people praised him for what he said to Shadow. He didn't like it.

An arm then suddenly clung unto him, it was non-other than his younger twin-brother, Scourge.

"I can't believe you said that!" the green hedgehog praised, raising his shades up.

"Scourge, I didn't mean it." Sonic argued, frowning at his brother.

The green-twin laughed and gave him a pat on the back, "You've done it this time!" Scourge said between laughs.

"It isn't funny, Scourge" Sonic repeated, deepening his frown.

Soon, a red echidna then blocked the blue hedgehog's way, a furious expression stuck on his face. Knuckles the echidna was obviously disappointed and pissed.

"As the captain of the football team, you are suspended from the team until Shadow forgives you." Knuckles snarled, scrunching his nose in anger.

"What!?" Scourge exclaimed, his shades almost falling off from his face, "You can't be serious!?" he asked.

"It sounds fair to me." Sonic shrugged, still feeling guilty.

"Sometimes, you're just too good, bro." Scourge shook his head and walked away, kind off dissatisfied with Sonic's response.

The red echidna then left, leaving the sorry Sonic behind. He opened his locker, only to find letters of confessions to fall out, usually he'd feel flattered but what he has done still weigh on him.

He then took a peek at the otherside of his locker, where Shadow's locker stay. It was also filled with letters of confession, Sonic could tell.

Sonic wanted to apologize, he really does, but he doesn't know where to start. Before he could even walk off out of the door, he felt himself fall on the ground.

"You piece of sh*t!" the assailant snarled.

The blue blur looked up, seeing Eclipse who was now being contained by Mephiles.

"Calm down, brother, father would not be pleased about this." Mephiles reasons, pulling him backwards.

"Father my ass!" Eclipse growled again, trying to get off of Mephiles' grasp.

"Sonic, as much as I want to do something similar, please go." Mephiles clicked his tongue as he started to loose grip, Eclipse however continued only.

The blue blur then left, running off so that he won't cause anymore trouble. He then took a turn on a secluded alley, only to hear soft sobs, he paused and looked at the direction of the sound.

Sonic was then shocked, finding a red wolf crying on an alley. The wolf looked familiar, too, it was one of his classmates.

"Gadget, right?" Sonic asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The red wolf then lightly jumped, backing off from Sonic, "Y-Yeah." he replied,

"I'm-"

"Sonic, I know, you're well known in school." Gadget muttered, wiping his tears,

The two were silent, it was obvious that the red wolf was trying to make the blur go away, but Sonic wouldn't have that, "W-Why are you out here crying?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"It's nothing." he replied, picking his bag up and started to walk off.

When he stood up, Sonic realized that his bag was wet and sprayed with paint. Boy was Sonic pissed. And so he held Gadget's shoulder, stopping him from continuing.

"Who did this to you?" Sonic asked, voice shaking in anger and sadness.

"Why does it matter? You're just like them anyway." Gadget mumbles, mentioning the fight between Shadow and he, shrugging off the male's gloved hand and continue to walk forward.

"I didn't mean that." the blue blur mumbles, audible to the wolf, but chose to still leave, "I didn't mean to go that far." Sonic said louder this time.

"Then why did you say it?" Gadget stopped on his tracks, not looking at Sonic but the opposite direction.

"I... Just wanted attention." Sonic mumbled,

Gadget scoffed, shaking his head, "You're already popular-"

"From Shadow, Gadget." the blue one added.

The wolf stopped, looking back at Sonic in shock, "Are you implying that you like him?!" Gadget asked.

"What?" Sonic asked, playing dumb.

"You like him." Gadget breathed out, "Oh my Chaos." he muttered again.

Sonic gulped, voice almost wavering, "Please don't tell anyone." he begged.

"I'm not an asshole, Sonic, unlike your friends." Gadget gave him a genuine smile, reassuring him, "And maybe I could help, Shadow and I are pretty close." he added.

"Really?! Thank you!" Sonic was so happy, he ran up to the red wold and hugged him, now realizing that it was a mistake.

When he hugged him, Gadget stank and is all sticky. "What happened to you?" Sonic asked, a frown reaching his muzzle, scrunching his nose.

"It's nothing.." Gadget shrugged it off.

"That ain't nothin'." Sonic crossed his arms,

"It really is nothing." Gadget gave hin a reassuring smile, waving it off.

The blue hedgehog decided to let it go for now, planning on stalking the red wolf tomorrow.

Sonic then offered to accompany Gadget home, but the red wolf refused, so Sonic went home. It wasn't long until he reached it, though, for his speed is one of a kind.

He opened the door with his spare key, lazily going up the stairs, going to his room and placing his bag there. He then took a shower, when finished he went to the kitchen, opened the fridge.

But he didn't notice the person standing beside it, when he closed the fridge after taking out a frozen chilidog, the face of another blue hedgehog shocked him to oblivion.

"Gah! Zonic!" he screeched,

"Good evening to you, too." his elder brother, Zonic, greeted as he drunk his hot coffee.

"Heyo, Big Bro!" Sonic acknowledged, smil8ng nervously.

Zonic's green hues then looked at Sonic's, frowning, "I've heard some... Things." he added, placing a mat on the table to place his coffee on.

"H-Hm?" Sonic scratched his cheek and laughed nervously, making his brother shake his head in disagreement.

"You better apologize." Zonic firmly states, eyes narrowing at Sonic causing his ears to be pinned back, but Zonic's expression soften, he sighed, "We raised you better than that."

With that, he left, taking his coat (which went unnoticed) on the counter top, leaving for his night shift. Now the younger hedgehog felt bad, soon, two of his grade school siblings.

"Sonic!" the pink one exclaimed, hugging the blue hedgehog.

The other green one just followed, looking up at his brother, arms crossed pretending not to be interested yet his tail said otherwise.

"Come here lil' bro!" Sonic gestured him to come, but he still refused.

"N-No way!" The tiny green hedgehog, Manic, huffed.

Sonic just let out a small laugh, soon letting go of the pink one.

"What were you and Big Bro Z talkin' about?" Sonia, the pink hedgehog, asked.

Sonic's eyes dulled for a while, again, he let out a sigh, "I hurt someone really dear to me." he simply stated.

"Then you apologwize wright?" Manic asked, placing a hand on his lower lip.

"I will, Manny."


	2. Act 2

Early in the morning, the blue hedgehog went off after bringing both his younger siblings to school. Though, it doesn't hurt to ask where their parents are, does it? Well, to simply put it, his parents are working at another country; leaving Zonic to take care of the two sets of twins.

The blue blur watched as the two walked off and greeted their classmates. As soon as they were out of his sights he had left elsewhere, going off to his next location. After all, he can reach that place before you could even say bye.

He looked up at the small workshop and peeked inside, seeing his best friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower who was helping his parents put everything to place, "Hey, pal!" he greeted, making the fox look up at him and beamed.

"Sonic!" he exclaimed, clearly excited to see his best friend, "Are you here to pick up the item you requested?" Tails asked, raising a non-existent brow.

"Yep!" Sonic replied with the same cheery tone Tails had.

The two-tailed fox then ran off to the other door where the words authorized personnel was placed. He then came out with a beautifully crafted paper bag in hand, holding it out to the blur.

"Mom worked really hard on that." Tails mentioned, "I hope the person you're giving this to won't leave it there to waste." he said, a sad smile on his face.

"I hope so, too." Sonic breathed out, "Especially right after what I had said." he added.

Soon, the blue blur left, leaving his payment on the counter (because Tails had insisted that it was on the house and Sonic felt guilty). He rushed to a bakery, buying something small and left yet again. When he reached the school, surprisingly not really, no one was there yet. So he pulled up his bag an grinned.

Meanwhile, the black hedgehog looked outside from their limo's window. His brothers sitting in front of him, giving the poor black hedgehog some space. Mephiles, the younger twin brother, was peacefully drinking tea showing elegance while he took a sip (yes, he, indeed have a mouth). Eclipse, however, sat as if he was never taught simple etiquette, drinking a bottle of flavored water (he wanted soda, but he would hear an earful from Mephiles if he did).

Anyway, as for Shadow, bags were under his eyes. It was clear that he was over thinking everything that had happened from the day before. He let out a deep sigh, making both his brothers look at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Had a long night, Shadow?" Mephiles started, sipping on his cup once again.

The black hedgehog just clicked his tongue and looked away, not actually wanting to answer his question. "Why do you care?" he simply retorts, not even bothering to put emotions on his sentence.

"Oh, Shads!-"

Eclipse was then cut off by Mephiles, who had a smug grin on his face, "If we didn't Eclipse should have never stormed off and give the blue pest a punch." he took a long sip, eyes closed as Eclipse angrily stared at the dark figure, making gestures that he wanted to strangle him.

"Why you-"

Shadow's eyes widened at hearing this, his gaze then met both of them. Eclipse and Mephiles then stared back, so Eclipse sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry, Big Bro, I held back. It stung, but no bruises will appear." Eclipse reassured.

The black hedgehog then slumped back to his seat, looking out the window once again. Mephiles removed the cup from his mouth, wanting to ask a few words, but the limo then stopped in front of the school.

Before they went out, Eclipse then suggested, "We could always go back to Space Colony Academy."

"No, I hate that place." Shadow replied, opening the door of the limo, almost hitting the chauffeur.

Eclipse shrugged and walked off, closing the door behind him, pissing Mephiles off. The chauffeur attempted to open the door once again, but got hit this time, making him let out a short oof.

"Pardon." he said under his breath, trying to keep composed.

Shadow kept walking forward, reaching the entrance and not minding the whispers. By and by, the black hedgehog grew irritated, Shadow opened his locker. While he did, girls passed by him, giggling as confession notes began to gush out. He picked them all up, dropping a few of them at the process.

When he reached the bin, he threw all the letters inside. Then looked back to pick up the other letters. But one caught his eye, it was a black envelope. He shook his head, thinking that it might be his father's, so he picked it up and threw the rest.

Shadow then opened it, revealing a red paper. He raised a non-existent brow and opened it, seeing the letter had horrible hand writing but the ink was gold.

He then started to read it, his face morphed from an annoyed expression to a shock one. It was Sonic, apologizing. Instead of throwing it off like another piece of trash, he actually kept it.

Shadow was still flabbergasted by the sudden change of attitude, but was happy nonetheless.

Subsequently, girls passed by him, gossiping at each other. "Have you seen, Sonic's apology preparation?" one whispers, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The black hedgehog's ear twitched a bit, immediately, he hurried towards the classroom. When he opened the door, students immediately stopped chatting amongst themselves. He immediately felt uncomfortable, his eyes then looked at his seat to see a black small box and an elegant black paper bag with red ribbons embeded on it.

"What the f*ck is this?" he asked, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

When he reached his seat, students began to leave him inside the room. At this point the black hedgehog was left confused. He picked up the box and opened it, seeing a swedish cake inside. He huffed, placing it back down.

His gaze then moved to the paper bag, he lifted it up surprisingly careful. Slowly, he started to open it, peeking inside and saw a bit of blue and yellow.

Shadow then opened it fully, there revealed an adorable doll. It looked like her , but had blue buttons for eyes and her head was too big for her body and she even had a headband on her hair , which complimented the doll well.

He didn't realize that tears were started falling from his eyes, he only did when a single tear fell on its dress. Shadow then began to quietly sob, wiping his eyes. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

All of a sudden, he felt something over his head. It was a varsity jacket, he looked behind him to see Sonic with his ears pinned back and an apologetic smile on his face.

"I asked that to be made weeks ago, before I could give it to you, I went too far." Sonic explained, "I'm sorry, I really am." the hedgehog said yet again.

"Why did you say it?" Shadow asked, his voice no longer wavering.

"I was expecting you to give a smart retort." Sonic admitted (we all know that's half the truth),

"Something like 'Some hero you are, do you know how many innocent people drowned in station square just because of your incompetence of being unable to swim? ' or 'You couldn't even save your father from being roboticized.' " he added.

Shadow looked shocked, he didn't think about that at all. He looked down at the small doll who was staring at him, as if she herself was looking up at him.

"You.. Shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Shadow tried to comfort, but the blue hedgehog just shook his head.

"That means you shouldn't, either." Sonic scratched his cheek and smiled nervously.

"I guess we both agree on something for once." Shadow gave him a rare smile, placing the doll back in the bag along with the cake.

Sonic nervously looked around the room, he then inhaled deeply, slightly sweating from the tension, "Shadowwillyougooutwithme?"


	3. Act 3

Shadow took a step back, not knowing how to respond at the current situation. Slowly, he tried to reach out for the Chaos Emerald, but his actions where forced to stop. His hands were held by the blue blur who was now expecting an answer.

The hybrid shook his head, fear on his features were clear. He didn't know what to say, nor did he know what to do. So he did the next possible thing he could do, he snatched his hands and opened the window, jumping out of there with his bag on his arm.

Sonic looked shocked and hurt, "I guess... He doesn't feel the same." despite the sadness, he smiled.

The black hedgehog ran as fast as he could, way past the field. Soon, he rested, climbing up a tree and began to doze off.

Hours have passed and he was still there, he woke up, the sunlight of a nearing sunset hitting his face. Slowly, he began to open them. When he finally adjusted, he realized that the football practice had started.

Shadow hopped off the tree, going closer to the practice, his japanese styled messenger bag loosely hanging from his arm while both hands were at his pants' pockets. He looked for a place where he could hide while watching the blue blur. But he paused, hearing someone whimper while the others laughed.

It was the other football players, mocking the red wolf.

"Gadget?" he backed down a bit, shocked at the scene prevailing in front of him.

The group's gaze then landed on him and he growled, "What the f*ck do you bench warmers think you're doing!?"

They all laughed, worst of it, they're all jackals. "Bench warmers? We can do a lot more than Knux and his gang!" one said,

"Are you implying that they're weak?" Shadow asked, letting go of his bag, carefully placing it down.

"Yep!" the smaller one said,

"Matter of fact, you are, too!" Another one tried to insult,

Shadow hummed in amusement, removing his gloves and replacing it with finger less ones. He then cracked his knuckles by bending his fingers, not using his hands to make then create popping sounds. The whole squad prepared to attack him, but a sudden loud yet calm voice made it.

"Stop." there appeared another jackal with heterochromia eyes, narrowing it to his squad, "Pathetic." he shook his head and faced the black hedgehog.

"Infinite." Shadow greeted while walking past him, going towards the red wolf, Infinite nodded in acknowledgment.

Shadow helped him up, also lifting up his bag for him then handing it back. "You come with me, from now on." He said, giving him a rare smile of reassurance.

When they left along with their items, Infinite let out a deep sigh. Then he gave his group the most scar some look, making them all flinch.

"You have no idea what his capacity is." Infinite scolded,

"B-But..!" The tall one tried to protest, but only earned a growl from Infinite.

"I will make it up to that red wolf. Please do not attempt to do that stunt again, there will be consequences for you, and that might include getting kicked out of the team." Infinite reminded, hands on his pockets this time, leaving his squad of jackals.

He walked towards the halls, not even looking at any person who attempted to say hi to him. Infinite only meant business, especially around the black hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Gadget the Wolf sat beside the black hedgehog, they were on an empty unused classroom where they could get a perfect view of the field. Shadow just stood there, watching the team play while the red wolf was looking at him and back at the field with a smile.

"So, " Gadget starts, earning a soft hm from Shadow, "Sonic, huh?" he asked, raising a non-existent brow.

Shadow then choked (probably from his own saliva), coughing out. "W-What?" he stutters, enough evidence for Gadget.

"Gee Shadow, if you like him, why did you run?" Gadget asked, lightly punching the black hedgehog on the his shoulder.

"Y-You knew about tha-t?" he asked, quite surprised, but a sudden thought invaded his thoughts, making him panic.

Gadget noticed and smiled, "Aside from the both of you, only Rogue and I knew." he winked.

The hybrid shook his head, laughing lightly, now comfortable and calm, "I guess I was just scared and it was so sudden." he looked down admitting, unable to meet Gadget's hues.

"Why? Are you afraid of losing him?" Gadget asked, only to receive a growl from Shadow.

The black hedgehog stopped, sighing, "Maybe."

"Why?" Gadget asked, but the black hedgehog just looked away, at that moment, Gadget knew he should stop.

"You should give him a shot, ya know?" The red wolf advised, opening the door of the classroom and left Shadow to think.

Meanwhile, the red wolf looked down, a happy yet disappointed expression plastered on his face. In truth, he likes Sonic, that was why he was willing to help them be together. Because he knows that Shadow is the only one that could make him happy.

He walked down the now empty halls of the school. For a moment, he felt at peace, then warm fluid came rolling down his cheeks. Sobs escaped his mouth, trying to hold it back, since he did, these sobs turned to hiccups.

All of a sudden, he let out a sharp gasp. His glasses fell on the floor, seeing the blurry figure in front of him. He couldn't make out who the person is, all he sees is a blurry color of blue and amber. Then he realized something, they were closer than before, it wasn't long until he stopped seeing those two colors, only feeling a warm sensation on his lips.

That's when he realized it, that mobian was kissing him. Gadget attempted to push him back, but the grip on his hands became tighter, causing him to let out a gasp, giving this guy a chance to slip in. The red wolf then had an idea, all of a sudden, he bit the tongue hard.

The guy let out a painful screech, but his grip didn't loosen.

"Listen, buddy! I don't know who you think you are, but that's not how you court someone you like!" Gadget grit his teeth, struggling to get off of this mysterious mobian's iron grip.

The assaulter let out a small laugh, "You're right, sorry." surprisingly, he replied, "You're just so... Irresistable." he complimented.

This caused the wolf to have a muzzle same color as his fur. The mystery guy let out another laugh.

"I' ll court you properly, but you'll have to guess who I am." with that said, he pecked Gadget on his lips yet again, placing his glasses on his hand.

The red wolf was left in shock for a moment, then placed his glasses back when he recovered, expecting to see his attacker, only to see no one there. Gadget then started to blush again, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.


	4. Act 4

Calm, composed, gentleman, stoic. Those are the words used to describe Mephiles, right? But now, that wasn't what was happening. You see, the oh-so-strong Mephiles is a blushing mess as his brother introduced him to a certain ivory hedgehog. How peculiar?

That doesn't mean that Eclipse was clueless, though, he is very much aware. Indeed he was. A smirk showed on the corner of his mouth while his brother tried to hide his face while looking professional and intimidating. How? By covering his muzzle, which isn't really working out.

The ivory hedgehog then noticed the blushing dark hedgehog, tilting his head sideways making the dark hedgehog blush more, "What's wrong with Mephiles?" he asked.

"Just a bit chilly outside, ya know?" Eclipse casually said, covering for his brother (since he started it in the first place).

This only made the Ivory hedgehog to stare at him with a blank expression and a non-existent eyebrow raised. "It's summer." he bluntly replied,

All of a sudden, Eclipse's confidence washed away, "O-Oh yeah!" he laughed it off, trying to remove his sheepish expression.

"Alright..?" he moved his stare from the loud one to the quiet one, "So Mephiles, do you have the list of members that donated for the upcoming event, yet?" Silver asked with a kind smile.

"Oh yeah, I always forget that you're sect!" Eclipse laughed, patting his brother's back.

The hedgehog growled, elbowing his brother on the abdomen, making him let out a pained gasp, "And you keep forgetting that he is our student council president." Mephiles growled, him handing the list down to the ivory hedgehog, "I am ashamed of having you as my younger broth-"

Eclipse laughed loudly before Mephiles could even finish what his brother was saying, Silver's smile twitched, slowly he started crumpling the papers not noticeably. The quiet one immediately felt the anger seeping out of their student prefect leader.

Ah, looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you. Soon, the black arms was plummeted to the floor, leaving the cement there to crack.

Eclipse let out a muffled, "Okay, I deserve that."

Silver is practically the mister perfect of the whole academy, so seeing him pissed is kind of rare. Though he wouldn't react when you insult him, but when you insult others and disrespect them, that's when you'll receive their wrath.

Then his menacing glare met with Mephiles, causing him to slightly flinch, he lifted a finger and pointed at the black hedgehog, "YOU!" He exhaled, calming himself down, "Teach him respect, please." the ivory hedgehog then walked off, mumbling about Eclipse also lacking respect to teachers.

Eclipse raised his head and grinned at his brother, only for Mephiles to place his foot on his head and made him smother the floor.

"Maybe I deserve this, too." Eclipse replied.

"You just embarrassed me in front of Silver, how can you not deserve this?" Mephiles growled.

Soon, a familiar black jackal walked pass them, a troubled expression on his face (which is actually rare sight). Mephiles then stopped what he was doing, giving Eclipse a chance to stand up and slowly escape.

The jackal then made it to their locker room, training wasn't done yet so he still had time. Soon enough, his squad watched their leader with a worried expression. They looked at each other, nodding their head.

Then they played rock paper scissors to determine who would be the first to speak, "H-Hey, boss!" he muttered out, the one with the orange cap greeted.

"Shouldn't you all be training?" the jackal asked, removing his jacket and placing on his football uniform.

"B-Boss, do you like.. -" Infinite turned his head, glaring at the guy making him squeak, "Shadow?" he asked.

The jackal with mismatched eyes calmed, but his cold expression not changing even for a moment. His answer was simple, clear, and harsh. "No ."

As soon as he said this, their captain, the red echidna and their coach which is a jaguar. The jaguar gave them all a toothy grin, looking at his members, only to frown.

"Where's the co-captain?" he asked, looking around.

"Maybe he's just late?" Knuckles shrugged, removing his helmet.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, revealing a certain armadillo who was gasping for air desperately, "Sorry I'm late! Had to help a... Friend." he gave an apologetic smile, a blush now visible on his muzzle.

Knuckles gave him a knowing smile, only for him to chuckle sheepishly, "So, where's Sonic?" the armadillo asked,

"Sorry, Mighty, he excused himself early and is on his way home right now." Knuckles informed, "He looked so depressed, though." He admitted.


	5. Act 5

The day then ended, some students still chose to stay and others went on to go back to their houses. Soon, the three brothers' stood there, waiting for their chauffeur.

It wasn't long, though, since if the chauffeurs would take a lot of time they will lose their jobs. The driver was about to get out the limo to open the door for them only for Eclipse to open it for himself and enter, Mephiles and Shadow following. They never did like someone doing things for them.

It wasn't long until they reached their household, a huge automatic black gate opening for them. If you stop for a moment, you will acknowledge the detail of their manor. It has a modern and futuristic appeal, having only dark colors. It was huge, once you enter the property, you will see that in between the identical side-stairs that led to the entrance, was a way down to the parking lots of their vehicles.

Maids that also wore a future themed uniform; full body, skin-tight black suits and a skirt, then walked outside of the house, going down the stairs, lighting up the steps one by one as they stepped on it. Once they reached the bottom, they bowed and make way for the three. Shadow clicked his tongue in annoyance; he never liked being treated as a king (partly the reason why he likes Sonic).

When they reached the entrance, which was opened by a male mobian who was also bowing down to them, they were then met with a well-lit hallway, as soon as they stepped forward, some of it's metal walls dissolving into a hexagon shaped windows (which does not show itself from outside of their house). Then it showed another set of stairs that was on the middle of the halls, which led to the second floor of the house, and for the corridors; instead of dark theme was changed to the color white. All-in-all, it is classified as a space-age interior.

The three were then met by a gush of cold air, which came from their ventilation or what people calls an air-conditioner. When meetings was held within the household, the visitors tent to shiver from the coldness of the manor, but they, the brothers and their servants were used to it.

Going to the left corridor from beside the stairs, the brothers were groomed all the way to the dinning hall. They have to look presentable in front of their father after all.

The door then slid open, like how space-ships open their doors. They were now presented with a midnight black rectangle table, black fiberglass pod-shaped cushioned chairs appeared from the floor as they entered. Their father, Black Doom, sat in the middle while Shadow sat on his right, Mephiles on his left with Eclipse beside him. It was clear that Black Doom clearly has favorites, they all know that Shadow was very much acknowledged by their father.

"I will be leaving for a four month trip." He announced, not even touching his food, "And I entrust the Dark Household to you, Shadow." Black Doom added, standing up from his seat and left the dinning area.

"Thank Chaos he's gone." Shadow mumbled.

Eclipse let out a shaky sigh, he didn't even realized he held it.

"Raven." Mephiles called out,

A maid with a different colored suit then walked inside elegantly, not looking at his master to show respect, "Please bring the sustenance to our lobby, add some cat food for Iblis, thank you." with that said, the three also left the dinning area.

They went up to the stairs, taking a left turn. Then they reached a huge door, similar to the dinning area, it opened itself to reveal a lobby with three other doors. One on the middle, the other on the left and right.

As soon as they reached the lobby, Eclipse then looked at Shadow, giving him a suggestive smile, "Go around town?" Mephiles giving him an expectant glance.

Shadow sighed, shaking his head at himself, "Fine."

The other hedgehog huffed, crossing his arms and started going outside once again, Eclipse followed behind him and Shadow last.

The three simultaneously went down the stairs, going to the corridor on the right, reaching an elevator that only goes down.

Soon, they reached the parking lot.

Shadow clicked his tongue, annoyed. "No, Eclipse." he forced, but Eclipse began to give him the his pouty lips and puppy eyes.

It was a pure white car designed for racing by Gerald Robotnik, which is why Shadow is refusing on using it. He honestly wanted something that isn't too flashy, but what futuristic designed car isn't flashy?

"Shads, we can't fit in a motorcycle." Eclipse points, "All motorcycles Dr. Gerald made is one rider only." he reminded.

"And we can't take the Limousine, dad took it to the airport." Mephiles reminded,

"Then you two take the car, I'm using a cycle." Shadow then began to walk off, leaving a disappointed Eclipse behind.

"Darn, I wanted some brotherly bonding!" Eclipse whined,

"You just wanna bother Shadow since you look up to him a lot." Mephiles points out,

Eclipse gave him a sly smile, "You look up to him, too." he teased, making Mephiles shut his mouth.

Mephiles placed his hand on the car's door, pushing it like it was a huge button, then the door popped off going upwards, opening for him without the key. He entered the driver's seat, holding the odd shaped steering wheel. It immediately turned on, making its engine roar to life.

"Sir Gerald is a brilliant man." Mephiles mumbled, smiling to himself.

"Yep! DNA scanners are so convenient! And it makes the car harder to steal!" Eclipse bummed in,

The other dark just sighed, wondering how he could make it with the noisy dark brother, as the doors automatically lock itself. As soon as they entered, Shadow started his engine and went off, he was using a GUN marked motorcycle.

"Welp, Shadow will be Shadow!" Eclipse simply said, Mephiles already following behind the black hedgehog.

Shadow sped towards the gate which was already wide open for them. The streets were isolated, but as they go farther, it became more and more crowded. He zoomed pass cars, Mephiles following behind. Not long after, they passed by a house, lights flashing inside and out.

Shadow paid no attention to it, but the car behind him stopped, causing him to stop as well. He slowly returned, glaring at his brothers in the car, even though the glass is mirrored his glare pierced through.

Eclipse was the first one out of the car, nervously chuckling, "So you see, we were invited in Blaze's party and I knew you wouldn't want to come but Mephy and I wanted you to feel..-" He tried to explain.

However, Shadow turned around, hopping on his motorcycle and began to start the engine, "For the last f*ckin' time, no." he said and drove off, going to the only place he knows he wouldn't be bothered.

He stayed at the speed limit even though he was tempted to go pass it. Then, he finally stopped, leaving his bike on the huge sign that said Green Hill.

Walking up the dirt road, he angrily stomped his foot all the way to the top. Then he saw waterfalls from a far, and literally stomped all the way there, scowling and growling. If someone was there, they would have heard him.

It wasn't long until he reached the falls, climbing on a huge rock, going pass the water fall. He shook his body, removing any water that stayed, though he was still damp. He continued to walk forward, feeling the walls of the cave behind the falls.

Not long after, Shadow saw light. He didn't rush, but he continued to walk towards it until he made it. It was a cliff, grass was overgrown and some of it were flat, obvious that it had been sat on before.

The black hedgehog sighed, sitting down on the patch of grass, feeling the wind blow on his face. But his peace was soon disturbed by a rock falling on top of his head.

Shadow growled, looking up. His eyes widened, seeing the blue hedgehog there, staring at the stars too. Sonic didn't notice him, yet. But of course, he wasn't deaf, he heard the growl and looked down. Both having the same expression as the other.


	6. Act 6

The black hedgehog was the first to look away, Sonic was still at trance. Shadow shook his head, standing up and leaving, but Sonic couldn't have that.

So he rushed to the black hedgehog, holding his wrist, "Shadow..-"

"Zip it, Hedgehog, I'm not planning on dating anyone right now." Shadow harshly cut off, removing his wrist from his grasps.

"Does that mean you like me?" Sonic asked, causing Shadow to tense.

But he didn't want the blue hedgehog to know. He was about to shake his head no , only to be disrupted by getting his wind knocked off.

The black hedgehog gasped in shock, Sonic immediately closing the gap between them, inserting his tongue by instinct. Shadow froze, feeling his tongue being played with by Sonic. He didn't know how to react in the first few seconds, but eventually, he began kissing back.

The two began fighting for dominance, Shadow was panting and gasping for air every once in a while, and since he was not given a chance to breathe properly he began to feel light-headed and lost the battle. The other hedgehog began to explore his new territory, searching every crevice, leaving non untouched.

Soon, the blue hedgehog had to pull away, gasping desperately for air. Shadow looked away, a pink blush covering his muzzle. Red eyes soon met green ones, Shadow's eyes then gleamed in the light as tears began to form his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, I can't." Shadow apologized, pushing the blue hedgehog and began to sprint.

Sonic wanted to chase him, to call his name, but he knew he had to stay. He knew that he needs to give him space. Shadow, however, didn't give time for himself to take a breather, he ran back to his household, not minding on leaving the motorcycle behind.

The gates opened too slowly for his liking, so he jumped over it. The servants began to wonder what was going on, but when they saw a red streak coming towards them, they went back to work.

The next day, Sonic wasn't feeling so good. It was obvious in his eyes, literally, the dark circles is just there showing itself. Everyone noticed, but they just kept their mouths shut. Soon, Silver walked towards the blue hedgehog, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Sonic!..?-" he cut himself off at the sight of Sonic's state, "Oh, uhm, er.. Are you going to practice along with Scourge later, you know, for the event?" Silver asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh yeah, we're singing for the autumn madness, right?" Sonic recalled, a finger under his lip.

"Y-Yeah!" Silver stuttered out, worried about his friend's current condition, "Can you make it, though?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he points out tiredly.

The blue hedgehog then began to walk off, his composure screamed exhausted, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

And time passed by so quickly, as soon as they knew it, the whole school is preparing for the event, student prefect or not. Silver walked through the busy halls, a long list in his hand, along with Mephiles.

"Thank you for sponsoring the event, it means a lot." Silver thanked, an excited smile on his face.

Mephiles just gave him a nod, not looking at the ivory hedgehog. Soon, a familiar black jackal walked pass, a frown on his muzzle. Mephiles shook his head and continued to walk along side Silver.

Not long after, Silver took a look at his phone, immediately perking up.

"O-Oh, u-uh, I gotta go Mephiles. See you tomorrow!" Silver said all too quickly, making Mephiles wonder what he was in a hurry about.

About the current situation, Mephiles claimed he wasn't stalking the white hedgehog (by that he was mentally arguing with himself). He wasn't seen by anyone in the crowd, since his ability allowed him to stay in the shadows.

It wasn't long until Silver went into an alley, entering an employee only area. Mephiles rose from the shadows, his ears slightly twitching. He huffed, going to the front and check out what Silver was doing.

He observed the front of the store, it was a fancy café. Mephiles then read one of the signs, almost choking in shock.

The black furry stood outside for a while, contemplating on wether he should enter or not. He took a deep breath and exhaled, going towards the store afterwards, pushing the door open. The in the front then greeted him, but paused, staring at Mephiles for a good while.

"Welcome to Azure Lake Café, do you have any reservations or are you here to register for one?" the small bear mobian asked, staring at Mephiles, trying to figure out where he had seen him from.

"I am here to make a reservation, today." Mephiles said, scanning the area,

"Yes, of course," he said and bowed, looking at the tablet on the desk for available seats, "May I have your name, sir?" he asked,

"Mephiles the Dark." he simply muttered, eyes searching for the ivory hedgehog.

The other mobian's eyes widened, immediately he took a random seat, not minding it was for four people.

"We have an available seat for you, let this fellow Raven escort you there." the bear bowed.

Mephiles listened, following the Raven. His nose scrunched a little when he sees he was given a four people table (due to his OCD), but sighed, understanding it was out of panic.

The bear mobian rushed to get his manager, immediately informing him about the shocking visitor. The manager, which is a hawk, immediately rushed into action, going towards the black hedgehog.

"Good Afternoon, sir Dark." he greeted, a huge smile on his face, "Would you mind if we take a picture of you being here? It would be a huge honor to have one of the Doom's family member to actually be here." the manger asked, trying to stay at his good side.

"Make it quick, while I'm still generous." Mephiles said rather harshly, not liking the type of treatment they were giving him.

The bear immediately took a picture, rushing off to the office after.

"I want Silver the Hedgehog to serve me, he is a friend of mine." Mephiles requested, making the hawk gulp loudly, "Keep it anonymous." He added.

"Right away." he said, leaving the black hedgehog side immediately to satisfy him.

Soon, the ivory hedgehog went out of the kitchen, a bag of tea, a small bottle of pepermint and a tea pot in his tray. Then he moved his gaze to Mephiles, making him blush madly.

"Mephiles..?" Silver asked quietly, placing down the teapot.

"Oh, hello, Silver." Mephiles greeted, "Take a seat." he offered, but Silver shook his head.

"I have more work to do." the white hedgehog replied, "I hope you do enjoy your tea. Do you want anything else?" he added.

"You." Mephiles suddenly blurted out in his trance, making Silver eyes widen in shock, but then Mephiles snapped out of it, "Sit down, please." he continued.

The ivory hedgehog hesitated, looking at his boss then back at Mephiles, "I'll have to ask permission first." the ivory hedgehog excused himself, bowing and placing down the pot on his table.

Mephiles waited, brewing his own tea in the mean time. When Silver returned, he then sat in front of Mephiles, taking the tea spoon and cup from him and started making it. He poured an adequate amount of peppermint and placed a tea bag on the cup.

"Here." Silver then handed it back to the other.

Mephiles then took the cup, taking a short sip. His mouth immediately erupted with flavor and he choked, worrying the ivory hedgehog.

"Are you okay?!" Silver asked, ears pinned down, "Is it... bad...?" He added another question.

"It has too much flavor in it, I'm more of a bitter type." Mephiles explained,

"But Sir Glide said you ordered this." Silver tilted his head in confusion.

It was Mephiles' turn to tilt his head in confusion, non-existent brow furrowing, " I didn't..-" then he paused at the sudden realization, they were trying to get on his good side.

"I'll just get you something else." Silver stood up and went behind the counter, taking another cup and a bag of tea.

Mephiles perked up at the sight of this certain tea, it was his favorite. It had a nice fragrance giving you the time to apreciate it. It's taste is malty and lemony at the same time; smooth-tasting, tipped with notes of honey, caramel, toffee, nuts and wood. Earl Grey.

Silver returned with a cup of already brewed tea on his hand, placing it down in front of Mephiles, "I don't know if you like this, but, I caught a whiff of this scent from you the other day and thought that maybe you'd like this." Silver explained, giving him a sheepish smile.

Mephiles then took the cup on its handle, placing it on his lips, liking the burning sensation it caused enjoying the scent. Finally, he took a sip, his eyes widened. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was brewed by Silver why it tasted so heavenly or Silver just really knows how to make tea.

"Its most certainly really good, it is different to what I usually drink but it taste so much better." Mephiles complimented and continued to take a sip.

Silver's sheepish smile turned into a happy grin, his tail wagging in acknowledgement, however, their time with each other came to a stop when something in his pocket buzzed. The ivory hedgehog picked his phone from his pocket, eye slightly widens.

"I gotta go, my brother is gonna fetch me from work soon." Silver announced, "See you tomorrow." he waved good bye, removing his apron while going to the kitchen which will probably reach to their locker room.

Mephiles placed the payment on the table, adding an extra for the tip. Pushing the door, he smiled to himself.

He was about to walk back, but then he saw an ivory mink standing there with his arms crossed and a bored expression, he looked exactly like Silver but had an orange chest fur, longer tail and cyan-blue eyes. Instead of having Silver's normal gloves and shoes, he wore black ones, making him look edgy.

Soon, the male's eyes landed on him, raising a non-existent brow at Mephiles, scanning the dark one from head to toe.

"It's rude to stare." the Silver look-a-like muttered,

"My apologies," Mephiles muttered out, his shyness getting the better of him but still acted confident, "Are you by any means related to Silver the Hedgehog?" he asked.

"Yep, he's my little bro.." the other replied, a grin on his face, "I'm Venice the Mink, nice to meet ya!"


End file.
